parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Saber
LionKingFanFilms' Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast: * Ariel - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Eric - Diego (Ice Age) * Flounder - Private (Madagascar) * King Triton - Samson (The Wild) * Ariel's Sisters - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Nala and Kiara (The Lion King), Song (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Harold The Sea Horse - Pascal (Tangled) * Ursula - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) * Sebastian - Skipper (Madagascar) * Mermaids - Lions (The Lion King Trilogy and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and Tigers (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Grimsby - Sid (Ice Age) * The Sailors - Manny, Crash & Eddie and Buck (Ice Age Trilogy) * Scuttle - Pek (Barnyard) * Ursula as Vanessa - Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Max - Scrat (Ice Age) * Flotsam - King (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Jetsam - Nars (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) * Carlotta - Gloria (Madagascar) * Chef Louis - Alex (Madagascar) * The Priest - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Gutt The Shark - Ankylosaurus (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Washerwomen - Ellie, Peaches, Steffie, Katie and Meghan (Ice Age Trilogy) Scenes: * The Little Saber - Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Saber - Part 2 - Skipper's Concert/"Daughters of Samson" * The Little Saber - Part 3 - Shira at the Sunken Ship * The Little Saber - Part 4 - Shira Meets Pek * The Little Saber - Part 5 - Mahra Watches Shira * The Little Saber - Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Saber - Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Saber - Part 8 - The Storm at the Sea * The Little Saber - Part 9 - Diego is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" * The Little Saber - Part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Saber - Part 11 - Shira's Hidden Treasure * The Little Saber - Part 12 - Mahra's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" * The Little Saber - Part 13 - In Diego's Kingdom * The Little Saber - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" * The Little Saber - Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Saber - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Saber - Part 17 - Mahra Takes Charge * The Little Saber - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Saber - Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Saber - Part 20 - Mahra's Wrath * The Little Saber - Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Saber - Part 22 - End Credits Trivia: *Shira plays Ariel because they have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. *In Ice Age: Collision Course, In a middel after Peaches said "I do." in her and Julian's marriage before Sid and Brooke reunited in love, I saw Shira laugh. (or giggle or chuckle). Even she laugh with the pirates by Manny's word at the ocean in Continental Drift. Movies/TV Shows: * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Course Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies